Naufragos
by Nanii.98
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y Naruto son 4 estudiantes que decidieron pasar sus vacaciones juntos en Inglaterra. Pero lo que nunca pensaron es que un simple fallo pudiera mandarlos a una extraña isla convirtiendolos en Naufragos.


Náufragos

Capitulo 1 : Fallos

Estaban dos parejas en un avión esperando a que este despegue para poder llegar a su destino: Londres.

Una de las parejas esta formada por una bella chica, de piel palida, ojos perla, su pelo color negro con destellos azules largo hasta la cintura y a simple vista podrias decir que suave como la seda, tambien con rasgos que cualquier chica desiaria tener. Alguien sencillo pero al mismo tiempo con un aire de elegancia. Su cuerpo bien proporcionado, unos pechos grandes y un cintura perfecta. De pequeña sufrio mucho al morir su madre, la persona mas querida por ella, luego de eso su padre empezo con los golpes y a menos preciarla. Segun su hermana era porque le hacia acordar mucho a su madre apesar de eso siempre fue amable con todos y tambien siempre fue una chica bastante tímida, no le gustaba decepcionar a nadie y menos a su propio padre al cual amada a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, la gente la consideraba un _angel_. Su nombre _Hinata Hyuga._  
Su compañero un rubio de piel bronceada, ojos azules como el cielo, un buen cuerpo y unas divertidos bigotitos como si fuera un gato, el se caracterizaba porque nunca se rendia, cumplia siempre sus promesas y mas que todo por ser muy carismatico, la gente decia que el podia hacerse amigo de hasta un extraterrestre, bueno no tan haci pero lo concideranban un heroe, siempre radiando una luz especial apesar de que cuando era niño no tenia a nadie y era un desprecio para toda la gente. Sus padres murieron protegiendolo de un copamiento que hubo en su casa cuando apenas era un bebe, desde ese momento vivio solo bajo la custodia de su abuelo Jiraiya. Siempre fue considerado una persona alegre apesar de las desgracias que le pasaron, para muchos era una persona a seguir. Su nombre _Naruto Uzumaki._

Por otro lado estaba la otra pareja esta estaba formada por un chico realmente guapo, su pelo color negro, al igual que sus ojos, un cuerpo que segun varias chica era un cuerpo hecho por el mismisimo Dios al igual que su rostro. Su caracter era algo serio, tambien aveces era algo egoista y alguien desconfiado, casi nunca sonrei pero ese caracter tenia razones y quien no tendria ese caracter si tu familia fue asesinada en frente tuyo. El nunca hablaba de ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera su novia sabia exactamente lo que paso para que su familia entera fuera asesinada. De todas formas el consideraba eso pasado pero las pesadillas seguian presentes. Él era por haci decirlo _perfecto_, todo lo hacia bien, bueno el se esforza para hacerlo haci aunque nunca lo admitiria. Mucha gente le tenia miedo por ese caracter serio y frio aunque sus amigos sabian que el no era tan haci, apesar de todo la gente lo consideraba un _demoni._ Su nombre _Sasuke Uchiha._  
Su compañera, una chica de cabellos color chica, algo no muy comun en la gente pero le quedaba bastante bien, sus ojos color esmeralda, una piel palida y un cuerpo que no era el mejor pero no se quedaba muy atras, tenia una linda cintura pero sus pechos eran algo chicos, tambien tenia una amplia frente que se consideraba signo de inteligencia pero que de chica sufrio muchas burlas por esta. Su caracter algo agresivo mas bien tenia unos puños bastante pesados, era mas fuerte de lo normal. Le gustaba la medicina, mas bien la estudiaba y lo hacia bastante bien, su maestra, una de las mejores medicas del pais decia que iba a ser mejor que ella, y eso la alegra bastante, sus padres bueno heredo la fuerza de su madre y el color de pelo de su padre. Su nombre _Sakura Haruno._

Se empezo a escuchar la voz del piloto anunciando que el avión estaba por despegar.

-Hina, no tengas miedo vas a ver que todo va a estar bien, el avion es seguro- decia un rubio de ojos color cielo, al verla templar ligeramente.

-S-si, tenes razon Naruto- dijo todavia con un poco de duda - Gracias- dijo mientras que su rubio se acercaba para poder besarla.

-Sasuke- llamo una pelirosa de ojos jade.

-Hmp- contesto unicamente dandole a entender que la estaba escuchando.

-T-tu- dijo algo nerviosa la pelirosa, haciendo que su compañero la mirara, poniendola un poco mas nerviosa- tu... no tienes miedo- pregunto, ya sabia la respuesta, es que era demaciado obvia el Sasuke Uchiha tenerle miedo a un avión? eso nun..

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del azabache

-La verdad..- no estaba seguro si completar la oracion, y ahora se sentia estupido por dudar de si le tenia miedo a un avion- un poco, no confio en estas cosas- dijo serio.

Esa respuesta sorprendio a la ojijade no se lo esperaba pero uno leve sonrisa aparecio en su rotro al saber que no solo ella le tenia miedo a ese gran aparato.

Este la miro y poco a poco sus rostros se empezaron acercar hasta que se juntaron en un tierno beso.

El avión despego sin ningun inconveniente.

-Na-Naruto- llamo la ojiperla con un leve jalon en su brazo

-Hina que pasa?-dijo con un tono suave tratando haci de calmarla con poco, sabia lo nerviosa que se encontraba, ella misma la habia dicho que no le gustaban para nada los aviones, pero se subio unicamente para poder enfrentar el miedo que sentia sabia que nada malo le iba pasar simpre que estuviera con el rubio.

-E-e-es q-q-que- pero no sabia como preguntarle, es que eran tan vergonzoso, no podia preguntarle si podia acompañarla hasta el baño, era demaciado, pero tenia que ir - E-es q-q-que- volvio a tituber.

-Hina, calma que pasa?- decia el rubio con algo de preocupacion.

-Es que..- respiro profundo en un intento de darse mas valor y poder vencer ese nerviosismo- Es que necesito- pero se corto al ver que el azabache caminaba directo al baño, solto un suspiro de alivio, al menos ya no tendria que preguntar semejante cosa- Es que necesito ir al baño, ya vuelvo- dijo un poco mas segura.

-Ah, esta bien- dijo el rubio preguntando porque tanta vuelta para preguntar solo eso o es que necesitaba otra cosa?

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la cabina del avion se encontraban un par de personas con claro miedo en sus rostro.

-¡Capitan, no vamos a llegar, el ala del avion ya no responde!- decia el copiloto- tenemos que avisar a las azafatas para que alerten a los pasajeros- decia nervioso

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios del piloto, al tiempo que le pedia que le alcanzara el radio para poder avisar a las azafatas que les informen a cada pasajero que tenian que estar preparados para lo peor.

Paso una mano por su frente, despues de todo en verdad iba a ser su último viaje, pensar que su esposa, he hijos le habian preparado un gran pastel por su retirada.

.

.

.

-¡Sasuke!- se escucho el gritó de cierta ojiperla en gran parte del avión.

* * *

N/A

Holiss, aqui les dejo otra de mis historias, esta la encontre entre algunos documento y decidi publicarla.

Que les parecio? Dejen sus review :3

Cambio y Fuera **'Nanii**


End file.
